Weirdmageddon Isn't That Weird
by Teddi 8347
Summary: A series of one-shots where the characters try to out-weird weirdmageddon. Rated "T" for safety. Mainly for children who's parents don't like certain things, like cross-dressing. Mention only, because these are more to-the-point stories.
1. Stan's wearing WHAT?

**AN; I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **So, this is going to be a series of short, poorly written [by poorly written I mean not to my standards] stories. Honestly, I have no idea where I'm going with this but I hope you enjoy it... somehow.**

 **Also, spoilers. If you don't want to be spoiled, then click the back button and come back once you've watched Gravity Falls all the way thru.**

 **Update; Forgot the lines... oops.**

* * *

The end of the word happened. Everything is nothing like they remember, nor expect. It's too weird, it's not normal. Nothing is normal anymore.

The refugees hide in the Mystery Shack, the only place protected from this weirdness. And while there are weird things there, it's more normal than what is outside.

The twins, Waddles, Soos and Wendy made it back safely. They weren't expecting the refugees and the refugees weren't expecting them. The happy reunion is cut short when the demons' lookout came looking for them.

Luckily playing possum worked and the lookout went away. The new group learns more about what has happened since the start of this and are surprised.

Stan using this to be chief wasn't that surprising, since he has shown desire to be leader. Everyone going along with it isn't that surprising, since they were probably in shock or overwhelmed with everything going on. Stan being against fighting back wasn't a surprise as well, since he isn't really too keen on no longer being important.

No, the surprising thing was what he's wearing, and how he seems to pull it off. It might have been because he didn't notice, or he didn't care. Either way, no one complained with what he's wearing, not when there are other things they need to focus on.

They need to build the Shack-O-Tron.

* * *

Their plan worked. They got in and Bill and his Henchmanicas are distracted. All they need is to free everyone, including Ford, and find a way to end this.

No one cared with what Stan was wearing. He wasn't bringing attention to himself so they didn't notice. All they know is it's the end of the world, and the kids are asking Stan's look-a-like if he knew a way.

Luckily Ford did. It wasn't until he saw everyone did he realize it. The pictures from when he summoned Bill showed different symbols that are the keys to stopping him.

The Cipher Wheel got nine of the ten it needs and Ford told everyone else to clear the room, as he has no idea what would happen. As everyone got to relative safety, Stanford looks at the last symbol and calls Stanley over.

Only to [embarrassingly] ask what he's wearing.

To everyone else it's a part of Weirdmageddon and doesn't need an explanation. They couldn't see why Ford is so flustered when everything else is weirder than Stan.

Stan ignores his brother's question and request. He wasn't going to help, not when it always blows up in his face. Not when no one ever acknowledges the sacrifices he gave to bring his brother home.

Surely having his brother back, the smarter and favored twin, is worth this. Too bad no one would think otherwise.

He only agreed to do this when the kids convinced him. But he wanted Ford to say "thank-you" before whatever happens to them happens.

He knew it wasn't genuine. He was willing to ignore it. But Ford had to correct him on his grammar and reminds him how much better he is and Stan wasn't going to let it go!

But then Bill came in. The Wheel is broken and six of them have been turned into tapestries.

Bill didn't notice what Stan is wearing. Of course not, because he had what he wanted and now needs to force Ford into telling him how to get Weirdmageddon global. What Stan is wearing is none of his concern.

But the kids are smart. They knew how to get out and avoid Bill long enough for their Grunkles to escape or come up with a better plan.

* * *

Bill comes back with the kids. He gives Ford the count to "You" to give up. He knows he won. There is no way the elder twins would ever stop fighting.

Besides, had he ever thought they might switch places, he knew Ford would rather die than wear what Stan is wearing.

All it took was entering the man's mind and the deal is set. Soon the battle would end and one side would lose.

The battle to "Take Back the Falls" vs "Taking Weirdmageddon Global" is over.

* * *

The Pines family stands over their fallen member. While the body is alive, the mind, the memories; are gone. Everything that makes this man Him is gone.

Stan Pines is dead.

But the cost has brought Gravity Falls back to its former glory. No longer was everything in endless weirdness. The end of the world is has ended.

They have won.

But at this moment, the Pines family is trying to figure out if it's worth it. It's what they wanted, but now they are realizing how nothing is going to be the same again.

They had other things on their mind to notice anything off. For one, their home looks like it has been abandon for years with all of the forest's growth and all the dust it accumulate. Not to mention the rotting wood and uneven surfaces.

Mabel wasn't ready to give up. She knows her Grunkle Stan is in there, and she's going to bring him back.

Because she didn't give up, Stan started to remember.

* * *

It's the kids' birthday and everyone is attending. Not everyone went back to who they were before Weirdmageddon happened.

Luckily for Stan, the only thing that stayed was his memory lapses.

Once the celebration is over, and the older twins reconcile, everyone went back to their lives. Since the twins have decided to leave, they left Soos in charge of the Mystery Shack. Mabel's friends don't want her to leave as there were so many things they haven't done yet.

Dipper and Mabel knew nothing is going to be the same when they get back home. But at least they have each other. And that's all that matters.

It was asked why Stan was wearing what he was and Stan claims he doesn't remember. Ford seems glad he doesn't remember even though most still believe it was the result of Weirdmageddon.

Mabel still has the pictures. Only when she put them into her book she asks why it was still there after everything went back to normal. Ford claimed it was because they switched the clothes and most certainly not because Stan wanted to.

Besides, why would Stan ever wear a dress and heels that looks similar to his Mr. Mystery suit? Even though he looked good in it…

* * *

 **AN: Okay, if it isn't clear, in this story Stan cross-dress. He likes the way the dresses feel on his body and the way they look.**

 **Because it's not for men, Stan never wears them outside his closet, not since he started taking care of the twins.**

 **When Weirdmageddon happened, Stan figured no one would question it and put one on. He fought monsters and gather survivors and supplies while wearing heels. Because he didn't make a big fuss with it, no one ever made the connection.**

 **Is it called cross-dressing if you're not acting like the other sex? In this AU of mine, Stan Likes wearing dresses, but he isn't trying to be female.**


	2. Who Knew the Shack-O-Tron Can Do That!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **AN: Also, I won't put up the next chapter until I have a review. Favorites and Follows are great, but they don't keep me motivated.**

* * *

Dipper notices something about his grunkle he wouldn't have thought of before. This leads to a heartfelt conversation about summer memories and ends with ideas for their fight and a karaoke machine. This is one of those ideas put into action.

The group has just arrived to save everyone. They spoke to Bill, daring him to fight. He sends out his henchmaniacs and bat-eye minions since it should have been easy.

Then the rebels sent out a challenge; a dance-war.

Dance beats fill the air and the Shack-O-Tron starts moving to those beats. The battle starts and the rebels dance away.

It should have been an easy win for the henchmaniacs either way. Mere mortals cannot begin to be compared to the like of them. And yet, they were having trouble.

Every move they make, these mortals sway away. Every step they take, the mortals in that ridicules contraption twirl around them. Even taking them from above proved futile, as that heavy contraption seems light in its feet.

These mortals stood their ground when one of them tries tackling them… and threw that henchmaniac away, like a rag doll.

Finally Bill has enough. Not only were they making a fool of them, they also hold the key he needs to make his party global. After the last henchmaniac fell, he jumped in.

Normally, in any other circumstance, the rebels would take the hit. They would let Bill know he can't touch them. And mock him for being so powerful yet so useless.

But this isn't a normal circumstance. They got so use to moving around; they danced out of his way. They caught him by surprise that they were able to take his eye.

It's the moment they're looking for. Still dancing, but getting to the right position, the selected group of rebels is launched inside for the rescue.

The end of Weirdmageddon happened in a whirlwind. And while many things have happened, and many things need to be talked about, there's one thing they know for sure; No demons can out-dance a team of mortals, not when there is so much at stake.

* * *

 **AN: I couldn't decide if it stayed close enough to canon or what changed so I didn't write it. You decide what happens, if you'd like.**

 **Next Up; the another idea they could do. I'm not going to say what it is, though you might be able to put the pieces together.**

 **If you get an idea where the characters can out-weird Weirdmageddon or even a different story title, please share. I may or may not use it, but I would like to know what you think either way. If I do use your idea, I will mention you.**


	3. The Cypher Wheel and Bill's Weakness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **AN: Does anyone want a more complete story than these poorly written bits I've been doing?**

 **Also, the first paragraph is literally the same paragraph from the last chapter, aside from a minor change in the last sentece.**

* * *

Dipper notices something about his grunkle he wouldn't have thought of before. This leads to a heartfelt conversation about summer memories and ends with ideas for their fight and a karaoke machine. This is another one of those ideas put into action.

Bill is trying to get his prize to spill the way he could get his weirdness global. No amount of pain seems to get him to speak. Now, Bill is a patient being, but he has reached his limits.

Suddenly the mortals come up with a challenge. It was amusing of them; mere mortals think they have a chance to fight demons. There is nothing they could do that would impact them.

Boy was he wrong. Worse part is his prize is cheering them on.

But that came with a silver lining. No pain would get him to talk, but the lives of those kids will.

With a new goal in mind, Bill sets out to retrieve them. He's the most powerful demon of the group, though he'll say in existence; it would be easy to grab them and make Ford talk.

But it wasn't. The barrier Ford put up before all of this is still going strong. He can't get through!

And it seems the humans know this!

To make matters worse; they pulled out his eye! Don't they know how long it takes to regenerate his eye? He didn't notice a group breaking off and heading inside because he can't see.

If he had, he would know the kids are no longer in the house. And he would be wondering why they would fire a box with them.

It took a while, but he was able to figure out the bot's weakness; only the house portion was protected from him! The rest are not, and he can use that to harm the house!

Of course, he had to suffer from that dreaded synthesize noise the humans call music! Oh, the pain it brings, it's not worth it! Before he could think of what was happening, a blinding light engulfs him and everything.

The Cypher Wheel has been used. He has been defeated. If he had listened to the lyrics they used, the irony is high. He couldn't believe they defeated him; a demon, and yet they did. All thanks to "Starships"; "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" and somehow a working karaoke machine.

* * *

 **AN; Seriously, listen to the song and tell me if it doesn't fit. You'll need to change a couple words; "Baby" to "My Friends" and "Lovers" to "Fighters", and imagine the Pines Family singing with the Cypher Wheel as backup. [Hint; change "baby" to "brother" and you'll probably see what I mean]**

 **Two questions; does anyone know what might have happen if the wheel was completed and if it's possible, in the Gobblewonker episode, that the lookalike kids could be grandchildren of Carla?**

 **Also, if you would like to see more... well, I'm going to need ideas and reviews. It has to be canon related, no crossovers.**


End file.
